It is known from German Patent No. DE 697 07 148 T2 to calculate the load transfer ratio and the height of the center of gravity for a vehicle trailer system to consequently display the probability of a vehicle rollover to the vehicle driver. The vehicle driver may then use this information to operate the vehicle more safely, thereby reducing the occurrence of rollover accidents.
A disadvantage in this case is that the rollover probability is only displayed and not automatically further processed and provided to other systems in the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to further refine the device such that a signal from the trailer is automatically further processed in a safety system.